Eyan University
Eyan University is the university that emphasizes Hyoru equality. The school is so pro-Hyoru, that many summoners are slightly discouraged from coming here in fear of being penalized for something that supposedly violates Hyoru rights. However, that's just the attitude of students in general. The rules are no where near as strict. The other thing the school is well known for is its magic curriculum as its turn out of summoners include those who can use magic the best. That is, from the summoners who can use magic in the first place. All of this is possible from its dean, Edan Cor or "the Village Elder." The school's current rankings in the following categories are: *Campus: 1st Place *Overall Curriculum: 2nd Place *Academic Curriculum: 4th Place *Magic Curriculum: 1st Place *Athletics Curriculum: 4th Place *Hyoru Curriculum: 2nd Place *Hyoru Treatment: 1st Place *Number of Extra Curricular Activities: 2nd Place *Yearly Turn-Out of working summoners: 2nd Place History Founding Eyan University was founded at the same time as all the other universities due to the decisions of the Royal Family of the newly established capital, Lunari city. Eyan city wanted to work harder to befriend Hyoru and treat them as equals so that the War of the El would not repeat. Or at least, they believe that was the best solution. As such, they wanted to make a school so that they can raise summoners and Hyoru together as equals. Of course, they still let the Queen choose their first dean. A woman named Erene was the one who was made the first dean of Eyan University. She was a curious individual who sought knowledge while, at the same time, working hard to protect what she cared about. One could say she was a perfect fit for being the first dean of Eyan. She sought to make summoners more proficient in their abilities and studies while trying to convince her students to be friends, to be family with Hyoru. Her policies about summoners and Hyoru were well recieved by Eyan University. And, of course, Erene was a powerful SS ranked summoner so she was able to protect both the university and the city while keeping it in order. As time went by, the people of Eyan and their Hyoru got along well and did, in fact, treat each other as equals. Or at the very least, much more than anyone else from any other University and City. Eyan, as far as interaction with the other universities, was large. Or at least, with Sa-iki and to a degree with Noto. Eyan's policies, however, heavily clashed with Woru so there was large amounts of tension between the two universities and their respective cities. This continued for a while until Noto's dean went mad with dark magic that seemed to have come out of no where one day. The following events were known as "The Rampage" later in the history books. It merely consisted of Erene and the other deans stopping Noto's dean somewhere around Noto and the deans were proclaimed heroes. Erene saw the dark side to a summoner and a Hyoru's capability so from that point, she began taking extra precautions. The rest of Eyan University and Eyan city followed suit. The Time of Peace... and Pieces Erene lasted the longest out of the first generation of deans as she was the only one to retire which was roughly a couple decades after both Sa-iki's first dean and Woru's first dean disappeared. The dean after her merely continued her work. He did not bring any significant progress but humans and Hyoru did continue to get closer. The second dean's era, however, that the World Tree came to grow. It started off as a normal tree but pretty soon, it caught the attention of students and faculty members as it started to grow at a much faster rate and much larger than any other tree. The dean herself soon came out to see this tree. Erene had left a message to the second dean, that there was something strange going on in the forest. The second dean had remembered this message and figured that this was it. After seeing the tree for herself, she decided to let it grow. And it grew at an exponential factor until the tree took up the area of the entire forest itself and it's branches went far above the clouds. The second dean, who by this time was near the end of her life, called it the World Tree. An Era of Small Progress Deans came and gone as decades rolled by. Humans and Hyoru of Eyan continued to become closer to one another. It was sometime during this era, however, that people became a bit obsessed about this and became much harsher to those who mistreated their Hyoru. As such, tensions between Eyan and Woru continued to rise. Otherwise, not much changed with Eyan University and its respective city. The World Tree was also slowly explored as the inside of the tree seemed to distort space, most likely due to pure magic. Inside seemed almost otherworldly and many wanted to study it. However, the deeper one got in the World, the more dangerous things became. Soon, sometime around the seventh dean, he shut off access inside the World Tree beyond a certain point. The Few Decades before the Current Dean The dean before Edan didn't do much for Eyan University or the city. She merely kept watch over it and maintained order. Supposedly. Some even thought that Eyan had no dean for a while and that Yoru, the current dean of Noto, just came and checked on Eyan University from time to time. However, there was a growth in the field of alchemy during this time though it was unknown if it was due to the dean. Or if there even was a dean. Campus Eyan University's campus is roughly 93 square kolememters which is between a fifth and a sixth of the city's size. Along with the rest of the universities, the school's campus is mainly open areas, like plains and hills and the like. There is one very unique part of Eyan, however, and that is the World Tree, which takes up roughly a fifth of Eyan's campus. The school buildings are all relatively scattered but their collective area ends up being around 19 square kilometers. Much of that area belongs to the Grand Library. Main Building The main building of Eyan University is a large, cylyndrical building that has about 41 floors. All floors are the same, roughly two kilometers in diameter and forty feet high. Many training rooms and break rooms are scattered throughout the floors while the rest are classrooms. Some classrooms have to be very large as Eyan has the highest number of large Hyoru in their base form and the faculty members want to accomodate that. Of course, faculty members prefer to teach outside in the open. The large building is the only one not supported by any magic stones. Rather, it is supported by the magic stemming from the World Tree despite the fact that the World Tree is not in close proximity. The faculty members and the dean do check on a daily basis to ensure, however, that the magic from the World Tree would not suddenly fail and cause the main building to collapse. Dorms The dorms are on the southern end of the campus. There is a stone path that leads up to two sets of buildings separated by one large building. Those two sets of buildings are the male dorms, which is on the west side, and the female dorms, which is on the east side. The large building in the middle serves as the clubhouse and the dorms for the supervisors. Both male and female dorms are separated into five parts of the alphabet: A, B, C, D, and E. Just like the other unviersities, each section is further divided based off of age. This layout of dorms is just about the only thing that is shared among the four unviersities. The curfew in Eyan is around 10 P.M. and is taken very seriously. There is also a curfew for when students can remain in the other gender's dorm buildings, which is at 7:30 P.M. and permission must be granted by a dorm supervisor first. Anyone found breaking either curfews will have to face serious consequences. The Grand Library The Grand Library is a large library that holds the most books, tomes, and records long forgotten by history than any other place in the world. This includes even Lunari City's own Royal Library. As such, it is heavily guarded by both staff members and royal summoners. However, a decent amount is open to the general public and a few more floors are accessible by the students of Eyan University. The Grand Library has ten floors, each one spanning a diameter of around four kilometers and a have a height of a couple hundred feet high. There were eight floors above the ground and two floors below the ground. Each floor had several sections and subsections as each floor was a sea of books. The first and second floors above ground were the ones accessible to the public while Eyan students also had special access to the third and fourth floors above ground. The security becomes very heavy in the floors underground and the fifth, sixth, seventh, and eigth floors above ground. Hyoru were permitted to roam the books so long as they did not cause havoc. Hyoru even a hundred feet tall were allowed to roam about so long as they adhered to the rules. There are always staff members on the look out to ensure nothing would go wrong. The World Tree The World Tree of Woru University is an immense tree that, overall, spans an area of 19 square kilometers. However, the trunk itself is only about 3/4ths that size and the branches are the ones that spread over that far. The World Tree was never properly measured in height but a fourth of it is higher than the clouds that go over mountain tops that are some kilometers high. A lot of magic resonates with the world tree and causes many unique geographical effects. For example, many stones float that lead up to small holes in the World Tree that people could enter. There's also a unique wind that occurs under the branches of the World Tree and some nights, the World Tree's leaves glow faintly. However, the most mysterious aspect of the World Tree is the inside. The inside of the World Tree seems as though it is an entire world on its own. While not actually large as another world, the inside of the World Tree seem much bigger than how it appears on the outside. Not to mention that there are many things inside the world tree that should not be possible in the first place, such as a sky and clouds, unique minerals buried beneath some ground, and much more. While there are no man-made structures inside, the layout seems to be as though there were several labyrinths and some connected to one another. Where you entered from the World Tree, as there are many holes one could fit through, does affect which labyrinth you appear in. However, this is not random and recently markers have been added to state which labyrinth you were entering. There are also many magical creatures found in the World Tree. Both these labyrinths and magical creatures became more and more dangerous as one were to go deeper into the World Tree. Since the seventh dean, there was a point in which barracades were set up to prevent students from going any deeper. This was due to their safety both with their lives and exposure to pure magic, which became thicker and thicker as one went deeper into the World Tree. Many faculty members keep track of these barracades and also guard the entrance to the World Tree to make sure that students would be safe. Up to the point of the barricades, the World Tree was relatively safe and can be used as training grounds and the like. Many students do enjoy exploring and training in the World Tree so they adhere to the rules so they don't get their rights to go inside revoked. Since Edan's era, no one had ever died or disappeared inside the World Tree. Student Body Most of the students of Eyan are passionate about their Hyoru and care deeply for them. Sometimes, to the extreme. This poses a bit of a problem when Eyan students confront with people who mistreat their Hyoru, like many students from Woru, but for the most part the students can get along with everyone. Since many of the students come from the middle class, the students tend to do what they want to do due to having a sufficient amount of money but still keep in mind of others and pay proper respect. The current generation of Eyan is pretty much the same as most of the previous generations. They care deeply for their Hyoru and believe in the statement that "humans and Hyoru are equal." The only thing that could be noted is that the current generation seems to be a bit more aggressive which only got worse after the event in Woru from two years ago. They are truly hoping that Woru would change for the better and many students actually come to Woru to support Lyrica. However, for the current school year, both Lyrica and Edan have agreed that students traveling between the two universities must be approved first to ensure that no harm would come to either university and their respective students. The student body of Eyan is doing fairly well in terms of the standards of Lunari. Currently, 25% of the students in the school are performing on an honors level, 55% of the students are performing at an average level, and 20% are performing below average. On an overall standard, they are behind Noto but Eyan actually ahs more students graduating per year that end up working as summoners or at least can make use of their summoner abilities in their jobs. Currently, 73,491 students are enrolled in Eyan. Student Council Eyan's student council has a fair amount of power. Each of the five main member's respective position is given power by the faculty and the students respect the current student council so things end up running smoothly under them. Just like Sa-iki and Woru, Eyan has five members in the student council: president, vice president, secretary, treasurer, and general affairs manager. Out of all four universities, Eyan also has the highest amount of appointed officials by the five main members. *President- Miko Shiranui: The current president of the student council. Her responsbilities include keeping the five main members properly functioning and in order while maintaining the reputation of the student council. Also, most decisions that other members make must at least run by her if not need her permission. With this in mind, she is responsible for any consequences that come from an action as she let it pass. Last but not least, she also serves as a fair and unbiased judge during disputes. *Vice President- Keiichi Nozomu: The current vice president of the student council. He is in the position to serve as a substitue should the president ever become unavailable. He is also responsible for activities and presentations that the student council have. This includes creating and supervising these events. And then, just as the president keeps track of the five main members, the vice president keeps track of all the appointed officers of the student council. *Secretary- Silphie Hart: The current secretary of the student council. In simple words, she is the negotiator. It is her job to secure the deals for the student council and ensure that the student council is able to do what it does and can do that at the minimal effort and resources required. She also handles the safety and well being of the student council overall. *Treasurer- Mayu Yuiry: The current treasurer of the student council. All the funds that apply to students are under her control. She is capable of doing whatever she feels is necessary with these funds though she must always run her actions by the president. Major transactions especially must be approved by the president. *General Affairs Manager- David Simone: The current general affairs manager of the student council. He basically does everything and is in charge of everything that isn't already run by any of the other five main members. More or less, he's also a servant of the student council but the others don't treat him that poorly. On top of this, he is the one who must enforce the laws and therefore he is the strongest summoner on the student council. Teachers and Other Staff Members The teachers of Woru are generally skilled as summoners and as educators. Almost all of them are also very pro-Hyoru equality so they end up influencing the students. In actuality, however, there is no requirement for teachers needing to love Hyoru so much. The only requirements to be a teacher is that the person must be minimally a B ranked summoner, minimally a high school education, no criminal record whatsoever, and must at respect Hyoru. The first and the last point are not arguable as that would discredit what students and faculty believe Eyan stands for. However, the education is possibly debatable if the person applying proves they can teach properly. The criminal record is also debatable depending on the crime committed as well as a few other factors. Eyan University has the largest amount of other staff members due to the amount of security necessary to keep both the Grand Library and the World Tree in order. In fact, many staff members have dual roles. As such, many of the positions, but not all, require that the person be minimally a B ranked summoner as well along with experience in the job or jobs they're applying for. And for the really important jobs, such as being a guard at the Grand Library, a letter of recommendation is necessary from someone noteworthy. Classes Eyan University has the largest number of classes for Hyoru themselves. When compared to Sa-iki, Eyan focuses more on the Hyoru themselves than the abilities and capabilities between a summoner and Hyoru. On top of this, Eyan also heavily focuses on magic, both in practicality and theory. And just like Noto and Sa-iki, attendance to classes are not mandatory. Click here for more information and for a list of Eyan classes. Clubs Eyan has a good amount of clubs, almost on par with Noto. However, thanks to the stricter rules concerning clubs as well as more passionate advisors, the productivity is beyond Noto's clubs on average. As such, Eyan University takes the 2nd rank for the Extra Curricular Activities section for the Lunari Rankings. Also, the student council randomly check on clubs from time to time for ones that don't seem to be particularly productive. While the standards are not as harsh as Sa-iki. the student council still removes clubs that aren't productive, been given warnings, and still continue to not be productive. Establishing a Club *Have, at minimum, eight students at the creation of the club *The starting members must take a team examination that tests the students' abilities to function as a proper club that will keep up with productivity standards (difficulty of examination is dependent on what the club will be focused on) *Approval of two teachers, one of which has to serve as an advisor to the club *Sign the proper documents *Create a club name Keeping a Club *The student council will visit clubs that don't seem to be particularly productive in order to test them *If the test is passed, then the student council will give a minor warning *Though there is no hard cap, enough minor warnings in a certain time period will still result in club removal *If the test is failed, then the student council will give a major warning *Another major warning within a close enough time period will result in club removal Joining and Staying in a Club *Must first maintain proper grades Top 5 Clubs The following list is based off of popularity and quality: #"Harmony" #*Member Count: 39,393 #*The most popular club in Eyan University. A club that focuses on living together with Hyoru, other races, and various sentient creatures. Generally holds events for various students to learn more about Hyoru and also to learn about other races and sentient creatures. Many students also help spread information about Summoners and Hyoru to those who are not aware of Summoners. #"Life is an Adventure!" #*Menber Count: 8,761 #*The club of Eyan University that has a tie to the Adventurers' Guild. The reputation of Eyan students causes this club to receive a lot of well-paying and exciting requests and field exploration, moreso then any other University. The club also takes on requests from the students of Eyan as a way for everyone to help one another. #"Eyan's Alchemists" #*Member Count: 5,423 #*The club of Eyan University that has a tie to the Alchemist Guild. The club members make use of the connection to the Alchemist Guild and also the close proximity to the World Tree to obtain various materials that most Alchemists in the world could only dream of. Has a rivalry with The Engineers of Eyan but also works well with them. #"The Engineers of Eyan" #*Member Count: 7,152 #*The club of Eyan University that has a tie to the Engineering Guild. Although relatively recent, this club has collected many members due to the fascination with machines. This club, in particular, loves to make machines that require, on top of magic stones, some sort of Hyoru in control. Has a rivalry with Eyan's Alchemists but often works with their members to various materials. #"Combat Contests" #*Member Count: 6,845 #*A club based off of a growing, popular activity for Summoners: contests. Within the club, various members fight beside their Hyoru. However, the victor is based off of the one with the most appealing techniques and ultimately look the best. Members believe that combat shouldn't simply be about power and tha grace and technique plays a big part in combat. To that end, they host various tournaments for students and outside Summoners of Summoner Ranks E - A. List of Other Notable Clubs *"Creativity at its Finest" *"Fight On!" *"Wood Workings" *"Edan Fanclub" *"Coral Fanclub" *"Advancing Architecture" *"Symphony of Eyan" *"Eyan Embassadors" *"Fashion of Sarasho Kingdom" *"Cooking Good Food" *"Eyan Guards" *"Star Gazers" *"Economics Matters" *"One with Nature" *"The World Tree Observers" *"Crossdressing!" *"Yaoi Fanclub" *"Yuri Fanclub" School Legends and Rumors *Students believe that the area beneath the World Tree having large amounts of pure magic and resonance is due to one of the staves of the First Summoner. They believe that he left this staff behind an old underground chamber which caused a single tree above the chamber to grow into a god-like tree. *In the Grand Library, there is a legend of a book that automatically records all of the history that is being made with every passing moment. It is believed that if one were to get their hands on this book, they can change history to as they please. *There are rumors of an isolated building believed to be a haunted house in the western side of the campus. This is supposedly tied in to the haunted houses of Noto, Sa-iki, and Woru. *Some students who have gone up to entrance to off-limit sections of the World Tree have reported that Coral, Edan's Hyoru, was found exploring the off-limit sections. Neither Edan nor Coral ever actually shed light on this statement. *---More to come as more students gossip. Hope for some good ones.--- Category:Information